For a MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor) integrated circuit, an off-state leakage current may be quickly increased with a scaling down of a feature size of the integrated circuit. In order to decrease the leakage current so as to further reduce a power consumption of a device and improve a voltage-withstanding capability, a tunneling field effect transistor having a work principle different from that of MOSFET is widely used. Currently, a drain and a source of a conventional tunneling field effect transistor are located in a same plane of a semiconductor substrate. The tunneling field effect transistor with such a structure has a poor high-voltage-withstanding capability, a large on-state resistance and a high power consumption. Moreover, since a shape of the device is a regular quadrangle which has a smaller heat dissipation area, it is unfavorable for a heat dissipation. Therefore, how to improve the voltage-withstanding capability of the tunneling field effect transistor, to enhance the heat dissipation performance and to reduce the power consumption is one of technical problems that urgently need to be solved during a process of researching and developing the tunneling field effect transistor.